


Gabriel's Greater Good

by Traillbits



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angels Bleed Gold, Blood and Torture, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Holy Water, Non-Consensual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Gabriel finds out about the body swap, and decides to use the information to blackmail the pair. He knows Crowley is still, in fact, susceptible to holy water. Power hungry and desperate to fix things after his failure in the execution, he uses this information to kidnap and blackmail C&A into coming to Heaven with him as his captives. He wants to make a big show out of 'redeeming' Aziraphale back to Heaven's side and 'subduing' the demon Crowley.Non con rating for torture elements
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Gabriel's Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry to 2019's "A Depraved Holiday Exchange" in the Good Omens M25 discord server! My Santa is for Pearlescent. I'm not use to writing bad ending/torture so I do hope this met expectations! 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I'll need to write some safe, happy fluff! Happy Happy!

Crowley could feel a holy presence on the side of the front door, not unusual given how often Aziraphale came over. But the resounding knocks on the other side of the door, unusual as the angel normally let himself in. 

His slitted snake eyes glanced back at the door. The knocks gave him pause before they started again. 

Crowley groaned, placing his feet on the ground that formerly rested on his desk. 

"I hope your hands are full with more wine Angel," Crowley called as he sauntered over to the door. "Oh for Heaven's sake I'm coming just-"

But the demon paused mid speech, the well built physique standing in front of him with an acidic smile across his face. 

Definately not Aziraphale.

Crowley sneered, "Jussssst what do I owe the pleasure Gabe?"

His hands clasped together, the archangel appeared unfazed. "Raphael, always been a delight."

The slits in the demon's eyes narrowed, "That's not my name anymore wither wings!"

"Regardless of whatever demonic nonsense you go by now, that is your true name the Almighty christened you." Gabriel continued, "But that's hardly the reason for my unschedueled drop in to Earth."

"I thought the deal wasssss you lot would leave ussss alone." Crowley hissed

"Well, here's the rather wonderful thing regarding this arrangement. As it was under the pretense of Aziraphale, angel of the Eastern gate of Eden, was impervious to Hellfire flames. And Raph- the demon Crowley was immune to being submerged in holy water."

"Ah I see, and you got reprimanded for not having us sign off on it like a postal parcel," Crowley humored, "Very well where do I sign? I should warn you my penmanship is rather crude."

At this Gabriel chuckled, and for some reason the laugh instilled a feeling of uncertainty down to the demon's core. 

"Witty jokes, 'that's what humans do' is what Aziraphale says it is, right? Oh no no that's not why I'm here, but quite a funny coincidence that he should come up. And rather I'm asking you to come up with me."

Crowley frowned, "Come again?"

"Your presence is needed up at head office."

At this the demon snorted, "And just what about me looks like I've just fallen off the turnip truck? Not bloody likely you'll get me to go anywhere near Heaven's doorstep."

Feigning confusion, Gabriel patted the demon's dark clothed shoulder. 

"Strange you would say that, after all you were just there."

The serpent of Eden blinked, he now the one truly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Aziraphale's execution of course, it was a very convincing performance Raphael," Gabriel fully smirked, a playful punch to the lanky demon's arm. "HAHA, had us going for awhile there."

Crowley felt a lump catch in his throat. They knew, somehow Heaven knew. Did Hell know as well? Was Crowley going to be expecting a drop in from Lord Beelzebub next? At Aziraphale wasn't getting called-  
Wait.

Crowley's teeth gritted together, "Where is Aziraphale?"

"And that brings us full circle! Which leads me to asking again you accompany me upstairs if you wish to find out."

It was difficult to bluff his way out of this one. Rather on the pretense that Heaven would do worse to his angel if Crowley didn't comply. 

"Fine,"

Gabriel clapped him on the back, relishing in this. "Well as you'll combust if we try and take the direct way up, I'm afraid we'll have to take the visitors entrance."

\--

It felt wrong, so entirely wrong for Crowley to be taking this trip. He stared at the escalator cascading down to Hell's head office, that while he was not fond of doing either was more accustom to Crowley. But the pristine white escalator of stairs he and Gabriel stood on steered them up and up. At least when he and Aziraphale had swapped faces, he barely remembered the stair ride up to Heaven being gagged and bound the whole way. 

"Tell me where he is." Crowley demanded.

"Ah Raphael, what would be the fun in that?" Gabriel smirked, his violet irises piercing the back of the demon's head. 

Something just like this was the chance Gabriel had wanted for sometime, well before the Fall and the great rebellion. He had always felt lesser to his elder sibling, his stars and nebulas wowing and winning over the Almighty's favor and the other archangels. When his brother Fell and followed Lucifer down to Hell's sulpher depths, Raphael was far out of reach of Gabriel's vengeance. But finally he had something to work with, and an opportunity to get one over on his former brother.

Lesser angels they passed in the hall either shrunk away doing their duties or stared daggers at the demon as he and the archangel walked on. He had flipped out a pair of sunglasses after being forced out of the flat, but his slitted snake eyes glared back at anyone unlucky enough to meet his stare. 

Walking past the massive window overviewing Earth and all it's marvel skyscapes, the grip Gabriel's hand had on Crowley's shoulder tightened. When being led into a solitary chamber adjacent to the observatory. 

"Aziraphale!" Crowley's eyes were wide and dialated. His gaze on the open door, seeing a familiar yet tattered sight. 

A head of short light hair poked his head up weakly from where he was keeled over. 

"Crow-Crowley?" Aziraphale blinked as though unsure his eyes were showing him the truth. 

He was a sore sight to behold. The gold flecks of the angel's blood were stained against the marble floor and the lash marks branding Aziraphale's skin. The human clothes resembling tattered rags from how much he'd been slashed and lashed. A heavy gold smear dripping from his nose and pale eyes. 

"Ngk!" Crowley was immobile to do anything, the grip Gabriel had on him fueled by angelic might rather than strength. 

Aziraphale flinched and tried to make his best effort to stand to no avail. 

"Gabriel!" The angel sputtered, "If you want to punish me, don't bring Crowley into this. Please, it's my fault."

The smug smile Gabriel wore fell to a distasteful frown. 

"This does concern both of you Aziraphale. And I'd have thought you'd be quite happy to see me drag the demon here." 

Immobilized and helpless to the archangel's ability, Crowley had no control over the matter when he was hoisted in the makeshift dungeon. He groaned, crumpled beside Aziraphale.

"If you're going to be redeemed for your treason and fraternizing with the enemy..."

Aziraphale shut his eyes hearing that word, reminded him of he and Crowley's fight in St James a hundred years past.

"Then we'll allow you to make an example of him to prove that you've come to your senses."

Seeing the sunglasses that had fallen off the demon's face, Gabriel savored the crunch under his shoe that they made. 

Make an example? He couldn't possibly mean...?

"But I can see you're still delusional and had your mind twisted by this snake. This will take some time to break into you I imagine."

Crowley feebly tried to force his body up and drag itself over to Aziraphale. 

"Angel stay awake, please!" Crowley grunted, his jaw clenched.

"Crowley dear... dear boy you have to go." The angel's eyes were cloudy from the pain and fatigue. 

"Ah don't you worry Aziraphale! He is going, at least for now. I just wanted to show you what you have to look forward to." Gabriel smirked once again, an indicating wave to two lesser angels that had arrived to subdue Crowley. "The next time you see our Fallen brother it will be while he's bent at the end of that flaming sword of yours."

"I'd never... never harm anyone!" Aziraphale coughed, a gold dribble flowing from his mouth. "Especially Crowley."

"Aziraphale, Aziraphale" Gabriel chided, grabbing the angel by the scruff of his tattered clothes just barely hanging off him. "Heaven will see you smite him and rejoin the right side, whether you like it or not."

Aziraphale was helpless as flaying and shouting the demon wriggled and struggled in their grasp. 

"AZIRAPHALE!"

\--

And Aziraphale was all that the whirlwind of Crowley's thoughts concerned of. Even when the angels stripped the demon of his human wears, stringing him up with holy bounds like some grotesque marionette. 

His resolve never wavered with each lash. Pain from human weapons didn't hurt Crowley's body nearly as much as it would for an actual human being. But weapons crafted in Heaven on the other hand were another matter entirely. The lash of a holy whip, the divine might of a dagger.

But Michael took the greatest pleasure in every affliction she could could wield against her former twin brother. And she carried with her something much worse. 

"Planning to end it all so soon?" Crowley spat at her when the archangel approached with a clear pitcher. "Never knew you for mercy Michael."

She was unfazed, "Oh that wouldn't be very fair, for us that is. Gabriel has much bigger plans for the two of you."

He stared at the pitcher, "More of a fine wine, or an occasional whiskey myself. But I'll settle for some vodka if that's all you're carrying."

Michael's heels clacked against the floor as she stepped behind the demon and administered a hearty douse down his back. 

Crowley felt a hiss escape his lips before a screech slipped out. He could feel the skin sizzle and burn.

"A diluted dose of holy water, but just enough holiness to give you a taste of how it felt." Michael calmly said with a stone cold expression. "Though he certainly had it worse."

"He?" 

"When you douse a demon in pure holy water you know what it looks like first hand after all."

"Ligur? Why would you even care about another loathesome demon? Your lot are all about smiting the scum of the-"

But he was silenced by another dousing. 

"You arn't the only one that's had... commonplace fraternization with the enemy. But we at least kept our relationship anatomic and mutual. Not consorting in manmade rendezvous committing treason."

A passionate angel was dangerous, a vengeful angel on the other hand was lethal.

"But it'll come to an end soon," Michael dumped the remainder of the picture over Crowley's matted hair, the holy particles seering and reddening as it dripped down his face. The demon's eyes fully amber and his teeth gritted. 

"Once Aziraphale learns the error of his ways, and puts an end to your meaningless existence." 

Crowley flinched violently against the pain. 

"Angel would never do that."

"Hm. With that much false faith it's a wonder you Fell..."

Michael sauntered out, leaving Crowley naked and burning with pain scorching down his back and across his face. 

"I'd sooner drink a gallon of that acid," Crowley panting, speaking aloud to the dark. "Than let Aziraphale fall back in with those pansy preechers..."

The demon just hoped Aziraphale was fairing better than he was.


End file.
